


A Small Comedy of the Absurd

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; don't profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> I ran it past <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b>, but otherwise only tweaked by yours truly<br/><b>Summary:</b> Whatever else it may be, it's definitely ridiculous and ludicrous<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> I was playing word games in my head and this happened. I don't even know what it's about! Complaints department can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdoGVgj1MtY)

"That's just ridiculous, Steven."

"How is it ridiculous? It seems perfectly okay to me."

Danny goggled. "You don't see it?"

Steve questioned the unseen with a full body shrug. "See what?"

Danny shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again and frowned deeply.

Steve's lip quirked up at one side. "I think we should do it."

"And what makes you think I would even consider it?"

"Come on, Danno; it'll be fun." Steve started walking. When Danny didn't follow, he looked back over his shoulder curiously.

Danny held up a hand. "No way, McGarrett. I am _not_ following this time. Even if watching you embark on this ridiculous challenge might be amusing. You'll just figure out some way to rope me into it, and I am not falling for that this time."

"I'll do it naked."

Danny could move quickly when he was suitably motivated.

~//~


	2. Ludicrous

"See, I told you it would be fun."

"Okay, I admit it. It was not anywhere near as ludicrous as I thought it was going to be."

"Ridiculous. You said ridiculous."

"Same thing." Danny tilted his head, unconcerned.

"Well, whatever you said, I am still amazed and somewhat proud of the fact that you did it with me, _and_ that you did it naked."

Danny grinned with pleased pride. " _I_ can't believe I did it. _Naked_."

Steve laughed softly. "It was worth it though, right?"

"Totally. But for the record: next time, instead of coming up with such a ludicrous idea to _get_ me naked, why don't you just ask?"

There was a sparkle of amusement in Steve's eyes as he grinned at Danny. "This way was much more fun." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Besides, next time I won't have to ask."

"There is that," Danny had to agree.

~//~


End file.
